Hidden
by navillusc
Summary: What happens when the lost princess of Asgard returns?


Prologue

The room was dark,Figga lay in her grand bed sweating and in her arms she held her first born child, a baby girl. Next to her stood Odin, Frigga husband and father of the baby girl.

"Clara" the queen of Asgard whispered "that will be her name."

The room was dim, the few candle that were scattered around the room cast shadows on the walls. But the joy of Frigga and Odin seemed to lighten the room.

"You must sleep" insisted Odin to his wife taking the tiny girl from her arms "I will hold her now go to bed"

"No!" protested the queen tiredly and tried to reach and take the child but she felt her eyes close and her head fell to the pillow.

The next day the kingdom of Asgard rejoiced. The king and queen ordered a grand festival in honor of their daughter. Flowers were hung from every doorway and the church bells rang out from the towns and cities of the kingdome. The festival took three days time and three nights, each day there was singing and dancing and each night there were great feasts and storytellings. Many citizens of Asgard came to the palace, they by the hundreds to see the young child. The young girl that was the new princess of Asgard.

On the third night of the celebration after the lights had been snuffed out and the people of Asgard were asleep, the clouds rolled across the double moons and night became pitch black. But one man was still awake, his head was hidden under a cloak and his feet made no noise on the cobble stone pathway. He would have been mistaken as a shadow, but from under the cloak shown two piercing blue eyes.

The cloaked man made his way easily through the streets. He stopped once he stood at the gates of the palace staring up at its immense gold towers that seemed to give of a warm flow into the black night and somewhere in the huge garden the wind was blowing creating a rustle in the leaves. He had only seen the palace from far off in the distance, but now here he was standing at the base of the biggest building he had ever see. After the grandeur of the palace had worn of he stepped into the golden glow of the palace then scaled the towering castle gate with ease. He reached the top and hopped off and landed on the ground gracefully with a muffled thud.

The cloaked figure made their way to a side entrance. They slipped in and made their way to a stairwell that led to higher in the castle. He climbed quickly through the narrow stone staircase and into a main hall. In the hall the man was faced with his next change, guards. There were many guards in the Asgardian palace and he was hoping not to run into any of them. The cloaked man maneuvered easily through the maze of rooms, stairs, and passageways.

He didn't stop his fast pace till he stood next to two grand gold doors that were cared with elegant design and precision. Pulling the one on the left open a crack he peered into the bedroom of the king and queen. He watched them as they slept in their great bed unaware of the evil about to they were not his target his eyes moved from Frigga and Odin to a crib just beyond their great bed. Pushing open the door a bit more he walked on nibble feet around the bed and picked up the sleeping baby girl. Once he had the girl he bolted from the room as he turned the corned an alarm began to blare. The cloaked man panicked, this was not supposed to happen. Not knowing what else to do he ran, fast, with no direction in mind his feet carried him towards the kitchen. By the time he had thrown open the kitchen doors he was being chased by palace guards. As he ran he took a shortcut throw the servants corridors, this short cut got him away from the guards but in his hurry he had dropped the small girl. He had to leave so he glanced back at the corridor and ran into the gardens and out of sight, hidden by the night.

The next morning the entire kingdom mourned the loss of the princess. Hundreds of palace guards were sent to search the kingdom for the cloaked man and the princess. But they returned with no one. The king and queen grieved in private.

"S-s-she's gone," sobbed Frigga into Odin's shoulder.

"She can't be," replied Odin who was still in shock from all of this.

The king and queen wanted to forget the entire thing so they gave an order for across the entire kingdom that no one was to speak of Princess Clara. As they years passed the memories began to fade and people began to forget the lost princess. When the princes of Asgard were born very few remembered the princess.

The small girl was found on the floor of a closet crying by a maid. No one ever expected her to be the lost princess. The servants took her in because they thought that she had no family, they named her Carissa. She lived in the castle her entire life, she learned many jobs there. Over the years she became a beautiful, strong, independent, young women as she worked in the palace.


End file.
